


Заговор

by bluesmrs



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Multi, Threesome, alcohol messes with sex you know
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesmrs/pseuds/bluesmrs
Summary: Эггси напился, но это не помешает им троим развлечься.





	Заговор

\- Он что, надрался? - Джеймс заглянул в комнату отдыха агентов и, приподняв брови, посмотрел на Эггси, лежащего на диване головой вниз и играющего в приставку.  
\- Еще как, - Персиваль прислонился к стене и протянул Джеймсу чашку кофе. Тот потянулся было за ней, потом вспомнил, что по счету она будет десятой, и бутерброд в холодильнике показался куда более здравой идеей. Персиваль фыркнул, отпил из чашки сам и повернулся, тоже разглядывая Эггси. Тот ворчал, разговаривая с персонажами игры, и елозил по дивану, рискуя с него упасть и сломать шею.  
\- Я же сказал дать ему снотворное.   
\- Он не был у медиков, после того как вернулся, - пожал плечами Персиваль. - Отправил тебе отчет, заперся в душе и вышел оттуда уже вот такой замечательный. Последние полчаса разобрать что он говорит, почти не получается.  
\- То есть, это игнорирование прямого приказа?  
\- Получается, что так. Я могу чай тебе сделать.  
\- Давай сенчу.  
\- А я вас слышу, - Эггси перевернулся, вытянулся на диване на спине и показал им средний палец. - И вертел вас обоих на хую. 

Джеймс потер переносицу, снял пиджак, повесил его на спинку стула, закатал рукава рубашки и, дойдя до дивана, сел рядом с Эггси. Тот уже сосредоточился опять на игре.

\- Я бы с тобой не церемонился, - Песиваль наклонился, опираясь о спинку дивана, рассматривая свежие царапины на скуле Эггси.

Тот покосился на него, положил джойстик на пол и откинулся на подушки, протянул ногу и положил пятку на пах Джеймса, скорчил рожу Персивалю и охнул, когда тот скользнул ладонью на его затылок, сжимая в кулаке светлые пряди. 

Джеймс обхватил его щиколотку и прошелся большим пальцем от пятки до пальцев, по подошве, отчего Эггси издал невнятно-недовольный звук, похожий на фырканье и дернулся, поморщившись от боли в затылке, тут же пытаясь ногу убрать.

\- Ну куда, - притворно расстроенно протянул Джеймс, не отпуская, закатывая штанину спортивных штанов, скользя пальцами по голени, разминая мышцы. Эггси, напряженно вскинувшись, через пару секунд расслабился и даже открыл глаза, глядя на Персиваля. Тот перегнулся через спинку, коротко его поцеловал, потрепал по затылку и обошел диван, становясь у изголовья. Эггси тут же потянул руки к его ширинке, торопливо расстегивая ремень, пуговицу, стягивая вниз язычок молнии и, запрокинув голову, уткнулся носом в открытую ширинку, слегка приподнялся, пытаясь прижаться еще и губами, но Джеймс потянул его обратно, и Эггси разочарованно замычал.

Персиваль положил ему ладонь на щеку, мягко прошелся большим пальцем по губам, толкнулся внутрь, заставляя открыть рот, потер кромку зубов, второй рукой стянул белье, обхватил член ладонью, и, запрокинув Эггси голову, дразняще скользнул головкой по сухим губам, не давая Эггси ни подвинуться выше, ни коснуться себя языком.

Джеймс откинулся на спинку дивана, лениво их разглядывая, продолжая поглаживать Эггси по ноге. Того хватило минуты на две. Он больно прикусил Персивалю палец, вывернулся и привстал, немного пошатнувшись.

\- Хватит уже дразниться, - выговорил Эггси. Джеймс успокаивающе похлопал его по бедру, прошелся ладонями по паху, удивленно вскинул голову, когда Эггси оттолкнул его руки. Персиваль кивнул на бутылку виски, стоящую рядом с диваном. Джеймс почти лег на Эггси, чтоб ее поднять.  
\- Серьезно? Сам виноват, - Джеймс раздвинул его бедра, устраиваясь между, растянул свой галстук, кинул его куда-то, стащил с бедер Эггси штаны, трусы, наклонился и мокро, длинно провел языком по низу живота. Эггси облизнул губы, глядя на его макушку над своим пахом, поерзал, запрокинул голову и требовательно открыл рот, закидывая руки назад и притягивая Персиваля ближе.   
\- Жаль, Мерлин вернется только завтра, - Персиваль вернул ладонь Эггси на щеку, скользнул между зубов, нажимая на нижние, заставляя шире открыть рот, и толкнулся членом во влажное тепло, проходясь головкой по языку. Эггси с готовностью замычал, больше запрокидывая голову, выгибаясь и сглатывая. - Ты же знаешь, как он относится к нарушению границ его кабинета.

Эггси попробовал пожать плечами, вздрогнул, когда Джеймс обхватил его член, попытался его оттолкнуть, после чего вообще лишился возможности двигать руками: Джеймс сжал его запястья и просто прижал к дивану, принимаясь довольно жадно и нетерпеливо его вылизывать, плотно обхватил губами член, скользнув языком под крайнюю плоть.

\- Не дергайся, - Персиваль переступил с ноги на ногу, неторопливо толкаясь в рот Эггси. Он еще не слишком завелся, это скорее была прелюдия, игра, и он наслаждался тем, как Эггси пытался сделать все сразу. Он чуть отстранился, пачкая его щеку, коснувшись ее головкой, скользнул пальцем по его языку, потирая и размазал слюну по его губам. Эггси зажмурился, снова заерзав. Персиваль чуть наклонил голову, поймал взгляд Джеймса, который старательно скользил губами по члену Эггси.  
\- Блядь, - хрипловато выдал Эггси спустя несколько минут. Почти жалобно. - Что за херня? 

Джеймс приподнялся, выпуская его руки, посмотрел на влажно блестящий от его слюны член, обхватил его ладонью, стягивая крайнюю плоть с головки и потер уздечку большим пальцем.

\- Алкоголь, Эггси, - второй ладонью Джеймс обхватил мошонку, скользнул пальцами за нее, проходясь подушечками по чувствительной коже и насухую обвел анус большим пальцем. - Ты знаешь, что он неблагоприятно влияет на эрекцию?  
\- Мне двадцать пять, у меня всегда стоит, - обиделся Эггси и, оттолкнув ладонь Джеймса, обхватил свой член сам, и сосредоточенно засопел, принявшись дрочить.

Через полминуты Эггси со стоном откинулся обратно на подушку.

\- Что за херня... - повторил он, расстроенно глядя на предательски не желающий подчиняться естественным законам член. 

Джеймс молча перетащил Эггси к себе на колени, толкнул его назад, Персиваль поймал его за плечи, завел его руки назад, и Эггси машинально сжал его задницу, после чего лениво направил член в подставленный открытый рот и поймал довольный взгляд Джеймса.

Тот скользнул ладонью по животу Эггси, поглаживая, чуть царапая кожу ногтями, лизнул пальцы и провел между его ягодиц, потирая сжатое отверстие, нажал, толкаясь внутрь, чувствуя как под ладонью напрягаются мышцы пресса.

Персиваль наклонился к Эггси и, дотянувшись, сжал между пальцами сосок, чуть выкручивая, отчего Эггси замычал и заерзал.

\- Расслабься.

Эггси не понял, кто это сказал, да это и не имело особого значения, от недостатка кислорода и положения головы, в глазах темнело, язык не слушался, и он только мог сглатывать и невразумительно мычать. Джеймс обхватил его член ладонью, толкаясь в его задницу уже двумя пальцами, нажимая подушечками на простату, ритмично и почти механически, словно он был на долбанном медицинском осмотре.

\- Он еще думает, Перси.

Эггси охнул, когда рядом с членом во рту оказался палец, и он на пару секунд захлебнулся, забарахтался, но Персиваль мягко схватил его за затылок, отстранился, дал вдохнуть и снова протолкнул член, заставив приоткрыть рот.

Джеймс, судя по звукам, расстегнул ремень и молнию, послышалось шуршание фольги, щелчок крышки, и Эггси со стоном выгнулся, когда вместо пальцев в него толкнулся член. Влажный, прохладно-скользкий от смазки на латексе. Эггси наконец зажмурился, напряженно вскидывая бедра и опускаясь обратно на член Джеймса. Ему было сладко, тяжело ныло в низу живота и в то же время дико обидно. Джеймс продолжал неторопливо дрочить ему, второй рукой обхватив потяжелевшую мошонку, и толкаясь в него под таким углом, чтобы точно задевать простату. Персиваль в какой-то момент снова подался бедрами вперед слишком резко, удовлетворенно выдохнул, когда Эггси дернулся, и отстранился, обхватывая свой член, мокро блестящий от слюны, водя по нему ладонью, разглядывая губы Эггси. Большим пальцем он нажал на его нижние зубы, и через полминуты рваных движений ладонью кончил, с кривой ухмылкой разглядывая белесые капли и подтеки на его языке, губах и щеке.

Джеймс сжал его член, оттягивая крайнюю плоть, наклонился, обхватил губами головку, прижимая язык к нежной коже, и Эггси вскрикнул, почти сгибаясь пополам. Персиваль перехватил его запястья, удерживая, опустился на колени, прижал его к своей груди и глухо фыркнул ему на ухо.

Джеймс только посмотрел исподлобья, поднял голову, толкнулся в него, приподнимая бедра, облизнул губы и подмигнул.

\- Я н-не могу, - выговорил Эггси спустя минут пять - по ощущениям же целую вечность. - Хватит, бля. Бл-л-ля, - он запрокинул голову Персивалю на плечо, когда Джеймс снова чуть замедлил движения ладонью. Персиваль погладил его по груди, обводя влажный от пота сосок, прихватывая кожу, и Эггси хныкнул. Джеймс скользнул пальцами под его яйца, надавливая, потирая, и Эггси сжался вокруг его члена, почти теряя сознание, чувствуя, что кончает.

Глаза он открыл, когда понял, что лежит на диване. Над ним склонился довольно ухмыляющийся Джеймс, протягивающий ему бутылку холодной воды. 

\- Нам тут Мерлин признался кое в чем, - Персиваль поправил галстук и аккуратно надел на него зажим. - Так что не советую больше употреблять что-либо из его личных запасов. Может быть и обратный эффект. Тебе же не хочется сидеть со стояком в засаде? 

Эггси прищурился, глядя в камеру в верхнем углу комнаты. Показал камере средний палец, свеси лс дивана ноги и, прихрамывая, поплелся в душ. Красочный план мести медленно зрел в его голове. Джеймс проводил взглядом бледную задницу, посмотрел на Персиваля, потом на пустую бутылку, потом на камеру.

\- Мерлин же на мне отыграется. Виски же не из сейфа Мерлина.

Персиваль пожал плечами.


End file.
